


Everything I Needed

by SweetAliss



Series: Beautiful Smile [2]
Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAliss/pseuds/SweetAliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an inappropriate amount of groping in the cab, I let us into Becca’s apartment and pull Bill into the bedroom with two fingers hooked through his belt loops and a promising smile on my lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to Exactly What I Wanted, starting right where the other left off. Just some more really dirty porn, with a little plot thrown in at the end. 
> 
> Obviously this never happened, especially since I made up 2 of the characters.

After an inappropriate amount of groping in the cab, I let us into Becca’s apartment and pull Bill into the bedroom with two fingers hooked through his belt loops and a promising smile on my lips.  We fall onto the bed and resume where we left off in the cab – his hand up my skirt and my mouth on his neck.

“Are you sure your friend won’t mind us doing this on her bed?  I’m assuming this _is_ her bed.”

“It is, but yeah, I’m sure.  Actually,” I chuckle, “she sat me down before she left for work and said, ‘Kara, I’m not going to lecture you about safe sex, but it’s been a while, so be careful.  And I don’t want you bringing some creepy dude – or chick, whatever – to my place…but if you find one who isn’t creepy, feel free.  And since you need to get laid so much, you can even use my bed.  Just wash the sheets after you’re done.’”

He laughs, and god, that smile is beautiful.  “Well okay then.”  He starts to kiss me, and for a minute I’m lost in the softness of his lips, the slide of his tongue, but then I remember something I wanted to ask him.

“Hey, show me who you are.” 

He cocks his head.  “What?”           

I point to my laptop, sitting on the desk.  “Go online, show me who you are.  If you’re really famous and all that shit, prove it.”

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the biggest lie I’ve been told by someone who wants to fuck me.”

“Dude, I told you _after_ we had sex!  I can’t believe you don’t believe me!”

I laugh.  “You’re really not used to this, are you?  To a girl not knowing who you are.”

“Not lately.  I mean, usually that’s _why_ they want me.”

“Does it frustrate you that I don’t want you because you’re famous?  That I didn’t know who you are, that I don’t really give a shit?”

“Well.  Yeah, kinda.  I mean, it’s cool, but.”

“But you get off on being famous.”

He ducks his head, but I can see how his cheeks are a little pink.  “Maybe.”

I push his hair back and kiss his forehead.  “Alright then, Mr. Celebrity.  Show me.”

“Okay.”  He’s smiling a little when he looks back up, and pushes off the bed to go to the computer.  Sitting in the desk chair, he opens my browser and types in an address I’ve never seen, which I guess is the band’s website.  He clicks a couple things, and then a video starts, and there he is, long hair and pretty smile, complete with the bandana around his knee.

“Hey, I know this song.  Becca sent me a couple songs by them – uh, I mean you, I guess.  Wow.”

“So you believe me now?”  When I glance over at him, he looks incredibly smug. 

“Yeah, I guess I do.  Wow,” I repeat.  “That’s pretty cool.  Yeah, she likes you guys a lot.  She went on and on about how hot the lead singer is.  I think she probably sent me a picture, but I didn’t pay much attention at the time.  Didn’t put it together.”

“Did you like the music?”

“Um, yeah.  I mean, it’s not what I usually listen to, but it’s catchy.  Kinda sweet.  I like your voice a lot, though.  It’s really pretty.”

“Yeah?”  I nod.  “Thanks.”  He bends to pull the little vial out of his bandana again.  “You want some more?”

“Hell yes, that was some good shit.  And I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.” 

When he holds up the scoop, though, I shake my head.  I pull him up out of the chair and lead him back to the bed, peeling off his shirt in the process.  I lay him down and make two little lines on the long, flat plane of his stomach, then roll up a bill from my wallet to snort it.  He reciprocates by removing my top as well, and does lines off my chest.  Then he shoves the vial into his pocket and we start making out again.  My blood’s rushing and my skin’s humming and everything is wonderful.  My world is narrowed to this one moment, these sensations.  I feel like I could do this, just this, for hours. 

“So,” he says breathlessly, tearing his mouth away from mine, “What kinds of things do you like?  Tell me what you’ve been thinking about all this time.”  And okay, that sounds even better than just making out.

“Well, I can’t tell you all the stuff I’ve been thinking.  It would probably scare you.”

“Mmm, that sounds good.  I like to be scared.”

I bite my lip.  “Tempting.  But I don’t think I know you well enough to scare you like that.  Generally speaking, though, I haven’t really found a kind of sex I don’t like.  Usually, I like it kind of rough.  I like to be held down, or tied up.  Forced to stay still.  But uh, also…it’s totally cool if it’s not your thing, but, I kinda like to be in charge.  I like to tell people what to do and have them…obey.”

“Hey, that pretty much sums up my general attitude toward life.”

“How about your attitude toward sex?”

 “Well, I’m good at being the front man.  I like to put on a good show.”

“But what if you’re not trying to put on a show?  What do _you_ like?  What’s your favorite kind of sex?”

“Uhm.”

“C’mon.  Pretend I’m someone you trust, someone you’ve known more than a couple hours.”

“But you’re not.  And I don’t particularly want the whole world finding out about my sexual proclivities.”

“You know, somehow I really don’t think the whole world cares.”  He looks terribly offended, so I add, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure there are a lot of people who do, just by no means the world…But anyway, I won’t tell anyone.  You keep forgetting, I don’t really care who you are outside of this room.  To me, you’re a sweet guy and a nice piece of ass.  So come on.  Tell me what you want.”

“Wow, you’re kinda brutal with the honesty, huh?”

I shrug.  “It’s a gift and a curse.”

“I uh, still don’t know if I should…”

“Okay, let me guess, then.”

“Um.  Yeah, okay.”

I take a few seconds to think about it.  “You like to be hurt.  Controlled.”

He considers, then says carefully, “What makes you say that?”

“The way you reacted when I pulled your hair earlier.  It was…very enthusiastic…Also, you just said you like to be scared.”

“Well.  Okay.  Good guess.  It’s not so much the pain I like – although that’s definitely a perk – but I very much enjoy being…topped.”

I raise my eyebrows.  “Interesting word choice.  I think most straight guys would say something more like ‘controlled’.  Or maybe ‘dominated’.”

He looks me dead in the eye.  “What makes you think I’m straight?”

I feel my mouth open but I’m momentarily lost for words, struck by images of this beautiful man being bent over something sturdy and fucked hard.  His smirk is smug and knowing…until I come to my senses and pounce on him, biting his neck, and the smirk is replaced by a surprised gasp.  It takes him a minute to get me off of him, and I fight back until we’re rolling around on the bed, kissing and laughing and panting with exertion and desire.  He’s taller, but I doubt he’s got much of a weight advantage, and I’ve been working outside a lot; manual labor was just part of life on the ashram.  Somehow he manages to get my skirt off, so that I’m naked but he’s still in those damn sexy jeans.

“Come on, Mr. Rock Star, can’tcha pin me?  I’m just a little _girl_ ,” I tease.

“Fuck you.”

“Gotta get me first.  Think you can do it?”

“You know damn well I can _do it_ ,” he growls.

“Well,” I say from my position on top of him, “you’re not doing a very good job proving it right now.”  I grind down onto him, the denim rough on my bare pussy.  When he moans and pushes his hips up, I lean down to kiss him hard and dirty, fucking my tongue in and out of his mouth.  He moans louder and arches his back so that my tits press into his chest. 

“’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Promise?”

He arches up and twists his body, catching me by surprise and I lose my balance.  He flips us and grabs my wrists, pinning them on either side of my head.  He rubs his hard-on against me, but it’s covered by too much material and it’s mostly a tease.  He’s grinning victoriously, and then he bends to kiss me, biting my lip hard.

“Promise,” he murmurs in my ear, and his voice is like liquid smoke, hot and smooth and fluid.  I feel like I’m burning up from the inside, and I think I might combust if he doesn’t fuck me soon.

Then he’s got both my wrists in one long-fingered hand, struggling to undo his belt and get his jeans open with the other.  He’s cursing under his breath, unable to navigate his way out of the skinny girl jeans one-handed.

“Let me help.”

“No.  You’ll try to get away again.”

“Dude.  Do you really think I want to get _away_ from this?”  I punctuate my question by arching up as much as I can, seeking his mouth with my own.  He bends to kiss me, and when I suck on his tongue, he releases my hands with a low growl.  Together, we race to get his pants off, and it’s a lot easier with four hands than one.  He has to stand up to shimmy out of the skin-tight pants, but then he’s right back where he started.  I reach up to pull him to me, but he moves quick and catches my wrists again, pinning them to the mattress above my head.  He goes back to kissing me, working a hand down between my legs and moaning at my wetness as he slides his fingers in.

“Stop fucking _teasing_ me,” I groan in frustration, when he’s got me strung as tight as a bow a few minutes later. 

“And what should I do instead?”

“Give me your fucking cock.”

“Mmm,” he nips my jaw with sharp teeth, “excellent idea.”  He pushes up so that his dick brushes across the slick juices gathered around my pussy, and I roll my hips up against its promising hardness.

Then he’s looking around the bed, and he freezes up and makes a face.  “Oh, shit.”

“Wh – oh god, did you – ?”

“What?”  He looks back at me, and I shoot a meaningful glance down our bodies.  “Oh my god, no!  What the hell am I, fifteen?...It’s just.  I only brought one condom to the club.  The rest are at my friend’s place with my bags.  _Please_ tell me you have some.”

I nod.  I have a couple in my skirt pocket, but it’s all the way across the room; Becca’s stash is closer. 

“Drawer in the nightstand.”  I jerk my head toward it, and he gets both my wrists in one hand again and pulls the drawer open with the other, emerging with a little foil square and a triumphant smile.  He looks like Christmas has come early and someone gave him a litter of puppies.  I can’t help but smile back because god, he really does have a beautiful smile, and it’s turned out to be contagious.

He manages to get the condom on without releasing my wrists, and then he’s pushing in and I’m so full and everything is just perfect again.  This time, I don’t have to tell him what to do.  He starts a fast, punishing rhythm immediately and doesn’t let up until I’m crying out his name and my wrists feel bruised from how hard he’s been squeezing them.  I come so hard my eyes roll back and I make a _really_ embarrassing sound, but it’s so good I can’t bring myself to care.  As soon as I stop shuddering through the aftershocks, he pulls out.

“What’re you doing?  You haven’t even…”

“Yeah, but right now is about you, what you want.”

“But I want you to – ”

“Oh, I will,” he purrs, “Don’t worry about that.  Just, not quite yet.  There’s something I want to do first.”

He gives me a crooked smile and kisses his way down my body, settling himself between my legs.

The first touch of his lips on my pussy shoots up my spine like electricity.  When he starts to lick me, deep and thorough, my hands grow restless, sliding over my body and twisting in the sheets before finally anchoring themselves in his soft hair.  I pull involuntarily when he angles his head to lick his way into my body, and his resulting groan vibrates deliciously through me. 

He eats pussy like it’s a fucking art, with passion and skill and desperation fueled by his own unfulfilled desire.  By the time I’m close again, my whole body is shaking and twitching and my hips won’t hold still under his mouth.  The tension coils tighter and tighter in my belly, and then he looks up at me.  His eyes catch the light from the bedside lamp and flecks of green stand out amongst the brown, and it catches me off-guard how incredibly feline his eyes are.  Not just the shape, but the focused intent in them as he watches me.  I can’t look away, and his eyes anchor me in place as I spiral over the edge.

My head falls back to the pillow as the tremors die down, and he slows to a stop.  He places a trail of soft kisses up my thigh and then lays his head on it, his hair fanning out over my leg.  I reach down to pet at him lazily.  He gives me a minute to come down before he speaks.

“So.  Are you done already?  Do you want me to stop?”  I think I detect a hint of a challenge in his voice.

“Oh god,” I groan.  “Not even a little bit.”  When I look back down at him, he’s smiling darkly.

“Good.  I’m really not ready to.”

Then his mouth is back on my pussy, doing those wonderful things again.  Jesus, he’s good at this…And then he changes tacks.  One minute he’s driving me slowly insane by alternately fucking me with his tongue and licking broadly over my pussy, and the next he’s moving down further, and his tongue passes over my asshole.

_Holy mother of god!_   His head comes up and I realize I actually said that out loud.  Shit, I really need to stop doing that.

“Is this okay?”

“Oh my god, it’s so fucking okay.”

He gives me a crooked, slightly smug smile.  “That’s good, because I really like doing it.”

“Mmm, something else we have in common.”

His eyes darken.  “Fuck.”  Then his head dips down again, and I’m in heaven.

He really does seem to enjoy it.  Soon he’s fucking my ass with his tongue while the guitar-callused pads of his fingers rub my clit, and I’m a quivering, babbling mess.  Then he replaces his tongue with one long finger, wet and slick from my pussy, pressing in gently.  God, it’s been too long.  I whine, needy, as he starts stroking in and out.

“Yeah?”  His mouth is back on my pussy, eyes lifted to see my answer.

“Fuck, yeah.  God, don’t stop.”

I can feel him smile, can see it in his eyes.  “Yes, ma’am.” 

He starts sucking on my clit, and it’s not long before my third orgasm hits, and I’m clenching around his fingers, biting back a scream.  He wipes his mouth and trails his lips back up my body to suck on my neck.

“So what’s next?  What do you want now?  Tell me what to do.”

“Mmm, I like the way that sounds.”  I pull him up with a fist in his hair, take his earlobe between my teeth, and purr, “Get on your back, I’m gonna ride you ‘til you pop like warm champagne.”

“Oh, fuck yeah.”  He wraps his arms around me and rolls us over so that I’m lying on top of him.  The condom is still in place, so I guess he’s been hard this whole time.  God, that’s hot.

I don’t take my time, just drop onto him fast, all the way down, burying his long cock in my pussy.  I follow through on my promise, riding him hard, working him over and causing a loud string of profanities to stream from his pretty mouth.  I’m a little worried about the noise; it’s like 4am and Becca lives in a duplex, so there are neighbors who are probably sleeping – or trying to.  Without stopping, I find the stereo remote on the nightstand and turn it on, and then Rammstein’s pouring out of the speakers, loud enough to muffle the noise we’re making but hopefully not loud enough to wake anyone.

I come again before he does, thrusting up hard and staying deep inside me so I can feel him coming.  He moans my name, and he’s so fucking gorgeous when he comes that it makes me want to go again, but I’m spent for now.  I collapse on top of him, breathing hard into his skin, feeling his heart pounding.  We lie there for a few minutes, catching our breath, before I roll off of him.

He reaches down to pull off the condom and frowns.  “I uh, think I’m gonna go clean up a little.”

“That’s cool.  Bathroom’s out the door on the left.  I’m gonna go out on the balcony and smoke.  Pot’s okay inside, but not cigarettes.  Becca doesn’t smoke…If you wanna come out when you’re done?”

He nods and slides out of the bed, grabbing his jeans and heading for the door.  “Yeah, I’ll just be a minute.”  I admire his ass as he walks out and then get dressed and head out to the balcony.  It’s not long before he joins me, and we smoke and talk for a while.  He tells me about touring, living in a bus for months at a time, and I tell him about my life in Nepal.

A couple cigarettes and half a joint later, I can’t stop staring at his mouth despite the fact that he stopped talking. 

“So um, you up for round three yet?”

“Ahh…” he smiles crookedly.  “Not up yet, but I could get there pretty soon I think.  With a little help, of course.”

“That is what I was insinuating, yes.” 

We make our way back into the bedroom and he pulls me down onto the bed, my thighs straddling his skinny hips.  We just sit there kissing for a while and it’s not too long before his dick starts to take interest in the situation.

“So, it’s your turn.  What do you want?”

“My turn?”  He looks confused.  Possibly his brain is too clouded with weed and lust.

“Mmhm.  You set the bar pretty high, too.  So, tell me something you want me to do for you.  And make it good.”

“Oh, um…I don’t know…”

“C’mon Bill.  If you tell me, I’ll do it.  Tell me what’s in that dirty little mind of yours.”  I scrape my nails down his chest, over his nipples.

“Fuck.  Okay.  I want, um.  Want you to tease me.”  He stops, biting his lip, like he’s not sure if he should continue, or if he should have said anything at all.

“Yeah?” I coax.  “Want me to make you beg?”

“Shit.”  He shuts his eyes briefly and nods.  “And uh, don’t let me.  Um.”

“Don’t let you come?”  He nods again.  “I can totally do that.”

And so I do.  I spend a long time on his torso, petting, licking, and biting every bit of his exposed skin.  Then I rub him through his jeans until he’s begging me to touch him.  By the time I get his pants off again, I have to back off and spend a few minutes just kissing him because I think he’s going to come as soon as I touch his dick.  During that little intermission, he gets me naked as well.

When he’s calmed down some, I move down to suck him, employing every dirty trick I know to bring him right to the edge before backing off again.  He’s really begging now, begging me to let him come, and I tell him no over and over.  Eventually, I get him to turn over and pull him up onto his knees with his cheek on the pillow – the same position he’d had me in an hour ago.

“Now what?  What do you want?”

“Fuck, I wanna come.”

“Not yet.  I’m not ready to let you come.  Try again.”

“Oh god, I don’t know.  Anything.”

“Hmmm…” I muse, running my hand up and down his back, shoulders to ass.  He arches into the touch like a cat.  “You like being in this position, don’t you, Bill?  Like to be on your knees with that hot little ass in the air.”

He shivers visibly.  “Yeah,” he breathes.

“Do you like to be spanked?  Whipped?”

He doesn’t say anything, but the hitch in his breathing is answer enough.

“Good boy.”  Without any further warning, I pull my hand back and smack his ass.  Not hard enough to really hurt, but I know he’ll definitely feel the sting of the impact.  He sucks in a harsh breath.

I make him count as I give him fifteen blows, and by the end he’s pushing back into it, silently begging for more.  After fifteen I stop and run my hand over his ass, feeling the delicious heat coming off of his skin.  He hisses at the pain.  I run my tongue over his reddened cheeks in broad stripes, and I know the cool air will soothe the burn.  Then I let my tongue wander toward his crack, dangerously close to his hole.

“So, would you like me to return the favor you gave me earlier?”  I emphasize the point by licking across his asshole, and he moans.

“God-fucking-damn yes.”

“Beg me for it.”

“Oh fuck, please.”

“Please what?”

“Jesus.  Please fucking give me your tongue.  God Kara, please.  Eat my ass, fuck.  _Please._ ”

I almost come on the spot from those words.  I love that he’s not shy about asking for it.  And I’m not shy about doing it.  It’s something I’ve always loved, both the giving and receiving ends.  I don’t waste any more time, spreading him open with my hands and using my tongue and lips to reduce him to a moaning, writhing mess in minutes.  God, he’s a slut for this.  He begs beautifully to be allowed to come, but I deny him again.  I reach around to feel how much his cock is leaking onto the sheets.  I’m so ready for him again, ready to be fucked, but I can’t bring myself to stop doing this yet. 

I fuck him with my tongue until he’s loose and open for me, and then reach down to finger myself and use the slickness to work a finger into his body. He curses loudly and I pause until he pushes back onto my hand and I slide in to the knuckle.  No more than a minute goes by before he’s asking for more, and I’m happy to oblige with a second finger.  I scissor them, stretching him enough to work my tongue in alongside, licking around his rim and between my fingers.  He’s crying out, rocking back, fucking himself faster and harder than I would have gone.

“Jesus fuck, can I please fucking come?”  He sounds wrecked.

“Not just yet.”

“Shit, fuck.  I’m too c-close, you have to s-stop for a second, oh god.” 

I do, withdrawing my fingers gently, but I scrape my teeth across his sensitized cheek as I back off.  His hand snakes under his body to squeeze his dick, and he’s trembling visibly with the effort to hold back.  After a few long seconds of wrestling with his self-control, he lets the breath out in a _whoosh_ , his body relaxing.

“You okay?”  He nods shakily, and I reach down between his legs to find him rock-hard and still dripping precum.  “Good boy.  Now flip over.”

He gets on his back and I slide a pillow under his hips, crawling between his mile-long legs and running my hands up his thighs.  He shivers, apparently a bit ticklish, and I kiss the soft skin where his body meets his thigh before working my tongue back into his ass.  He yelps at the sudden, unexpected intrusion and I chuckle darkly.  This time, I only keep at it for a minute before sliding my fingers in again, licking up the length of his cock while I locate his prostate.  I know I’ve found it when he arches up and keens loudly, and I suck his head into my mouth while I fuck his ass with my fingers.  He asks for another in a breathless, shaking voice, and I give it to him without hesitation.

After a few minutes of this, I pull my mouth off.  “Are you ready to come yet, Bill?”

“Oh fuck, please!  Please let me!”

“You’re so tight, baby.  You said you like to be topped, how can you be so tight?  Tell me, how many cocks have you had?  How many people have fucked that hot, tight ass?”

“God, I don’t know.  A few.  Fuck, can I come yet?”

“Soon.  God, I’d love to watch that.  Love to watch you getting fucked by a big, hard cock.  You wish you could be right now, don’t you?  You want a big cock in that tight little ass.”

He nods.  “Yeah, shit.”

“I’m sorry, baby, I can’t give you that.  But instead, you’re gonna come with my three fingers in your ass.  You’re gonna come hard, right down my throat.  Are you ready?”

“Oh my god, I’m so fucking ready.”

“Yeah, Bill.  Come on, now.  Come for me.”

The words aren’t even out before he’s coming, and the first shot covers my lips and chin before I can get my mouth back on him.  God _damn_ , I’ve missed that taste.  Bitter and dirty and so addictive, I’m in heaven.  My eyes fall shut as I savor the last little bit he gives me.

“Wait,” he says urgently, “don’t – don’t swallow it all.  C’mere.” 

He’s almost too late, but I hold the last bit on my tongue as he pulls me up his body with the hand in my hair.  When he kisses me, it’s absolutely filthy.  My tongue’s been in his ass, and the taste of his cum is strong in my mouth.  He licks it off my lips and sucks my tongue, humming happily. 

“Oh fuck, Bill, you’re so fucking filthy.”  I can’t take it, I snake a hand down between our bodies and rub my swollen clit until I get off – which is almost embarrassingly fast, but I can’t help it.  When I’m done, he pulls my hand up and sucks my cum off of my fingers.  He seems to thoroughly enjoy both of our tastes.

I flop onto my back and we lay side by side.  He reaches over and takes my hand, bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss. 

“Jesus fucking shit, that was dirty.”

“Was it what you wanted?”

“Totally.”

“Good.”

After a few minutes, I go to the kitchen for a couple Red Bulls.  We drink up and finish the joint we started earlier.

“Okay,” he says, a little while later.  “I think I’ve got about one more go in me before I need to fuel up with some food.  And it’s your turn again.”

“Shit, really?  I get another turn?”

“Yup.  So, what can I do for you?”

“Hmmm.  I think you should kiss me while I think about it.”

By the time he’s got one hand on my pussy and the other is buried in my hair, holding me in place while he ravages my mouth, I’ve made up my mind.

“Bill?” I murmur between kisses.

“Hmm?”

“Fuck my ass.”

He pulls back.  “Come again?”

“Oh, I’m sure I will.  Just, you have to go kinda slow.  It’s been a long time.”

“Holy shit.  Yeah, fuck.”

He gets me back on my knees, again, and spends a long while getting me ready.  It really has been a long time – too long – and it takes me a few minutes to relax into the third finger, even with him going slow and petting my hip soothingly, murmuring sweet, comforting words into my skin in that lovely voice.  After a bit, though, our positions from before are reversed – I’m the one begging, begging him to fuck me.

And god, he does.  I need a minute to adjust to the stretch of his big cock, but after that it’s fucking incredible.  It’s so wild, so totally animalistic, the slide of him in and out, the feeling of him buried deep inside my body.  He’s gentle with me until I ask him to go faster, harder, deeper, and then he’s really fucking me, not holding anything back.  I work a hand down between my legs to rub my clit.

“Wait, stop.”  He stills inside me.  “I want to see you.  Your face, your body.  You’re so fucking sexy.”  And yeah, it feels pretty amazing for him to be calling me sexy.  He has to know how gorgeous he is.

Before I know it, he’s got me on my back, bent nearly in half with my legs thrown over his shoulders, leaning close enough to steal a few kisses while he’s as deep in my ass as he can get.  I reach up to touch his face, pressing my thumb into the adorable dimple on his chin and running my fingers over his cheeks.  His eyes drift shut and he leans into the touch with a soft sigh. 

I come, squeezing around him, a few minutes later, and I’m sure the only reason he’s able to hold back is that he’s come a couple times already.  He slows down for a minute until I beg him to keep going, and then he goes harder, faster, snapping his hips sharply, moaning and cursing breathlessly. 

I don’t think I can take much more; it’s so good, but he’s big, and I’m sadly out of practice.  I reach around to scratch my nails down his back to his ass, still sensitive from the spanking.  He cries out sharply and his hips stutter.  Then I reach up and drag him into a hard, dirty kiss, fisting my hand in his long hair.  I pull hard enough that his head falls back and lean up to bite at his neck, like I did earlier.  It works just as well this time.  He speeds up for a second before going still and filling me with his hot cum.  I wish for a moment that he didn’t have to wear a condom, so I could feel it leak out when he’s done.

My legs come down as he falls on top of me, panting into my neck.  He’s sweaty and hot and I can feel his heart beating against my chest.  I’m sore, and exhausted, and completely sated with a beautiful boy collapsed on top of me.  This is everything I’ve been missing for the last two years. 

After we both recover enough to move, we take a shower together and redress.  This time I wear my own clothes:  a deep red peasant skirt and green tank top with an _om_ on the front.  I still wear the boots, though, because otherwise he’d be more than half a foot taller than me.  When Bill asks if I’d like to get some breakfast (or whatever you call it at six in the morning when you haven’t been to bed), I agree immediately.  We smoke up one more time before we head out.

I throw our towels and Becca’s sheets in the washer and leave her a note in case she gets back before me.  _B, Met a really hot guy at the club.  Not at all a creep.  You’d like him.  We’re heading out for food.  Don’t worry, I’m washing your sheets ;) – K_.  Bill chuckles when he reads it over my shoulder.

He holds my hand while we walk to the diner and we share a plate of cheese fries – though he refuses to try my veggie burger.  The conversation flows easily and we’re having a great time together.  We linger over ice cream and then several cups of coffee, neither of us ready for the night to end.  When I ask if he wants to walk back with me and come up to meet Becca, he agrees quickly.  I catch him subconsciously primping – running his fingers through that damn sexy hair and straightening his slightly-rumpled t-shirt – and I giggle.  He has the decency to look mildly embarrassed.

When I let us inside, I can hear music playing in the bedroom.  He realizes what it is before I do, but when it hits me I burst out laughing.  She’s listening to The Academy Is…and I’m standing here with their front man, who I just spent the night doing entirely filthy things with in her bed.  It’s sort of surreal.

“Kara, that you?” she calls.

“Yeah.  I got someone for you to meet, come out.”

She emerges with her long blonde hair in a ponytail, still wet from her shower.  She’s wearing tiny sleep shorts and a Sex Pistols t-shirt with no bra.  For a second, I’m lost in thoughts of peeling the shirt off of her and sucking on her perky little tits.  Then I see her face, and I’m pulled from my daydream.  I can’t help but laugh at her expression. 

She’s staring at Bill with comically wide eyes, one hand clapped over her mouth. 

He’s smiling, looking pleased and entirely in his element.  Clearly this is the type of reaction he’s used to getting from girls, and he eats up the attention.  “Hey, I’m Bill.  You must be Becca.”

“Holy fuck.”  Her eyes dart between us, down to where he’s still holding my hand.  “This is who you – you’re – you – ”  She looks like she might fall down.

“Becca honey, I think you should sit down before you pass out.  Let’s go in the living room, yeah?”  I let go of Bill’s hand to take hers, and gently pull her over to the sofa.  Bill sinks into one of the overstuffed armchairs, all long legs and that beautiful smile.

“I like your place.”

“Uhh…”  I bump her with my shoulder to break her out of her trance.  “I mean, thanks.”  Then she blurts out, “I love you.  I mean, The Academy Is...  I couldn’t go to the show last night, I had to work.  But I’ve been to two.  You’re great.”

“Thanks.  You’re sweet.”

She blushes slightly, which is highly amusing, because Becca _never_ blushes.  Then she turns to me.  “Are you seriously not fucking with me?  You just spent the night with William Beckett?  In _my bed?_ ”

I roll my eyes at her affectionately.  “No, Becca.  I spent the last four hours fucking some other guy in your bed, then I ditched him at the diner when I happened to meet Bill and decided to bring him back here instead just to fuck with you.”

“Jesus Christ, Kara.  Just…wow.”  She puts her head in her hands for a minute. 

“Sweetie, how about I get you some tea?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.  Maybe with a shot of whisky in it?”

I laugh.  “Sure thing.  Bill?”

“Please.”

“Three Hot Toddies, comin’ right up.”

While I’m making the drinks, I hear them talking in the next room.  When I return a few minutes later, Becca looks a bit more relaxed.  I’m not surprised – Bill’s really sweet and funny.  I get the feeling he’s good at putting people at ease.

Two drinks and a joint later, we’re laughing and swapping stories like – well, maybe not like old friends, but it’s definitely an improvement from awkward, star-struck Becca and prima donna Bill.  I love how Bill giggles like a little boy when he gets high, and how Becca gets really affectionate.  She’s practically in my lap before long, and I don’t fail to notice the way Bill’s eying us carefully.  I formulate a little plan while they talk about an Academy show Becca went to last year, and start to rub little circles on her lower back, lifting the hem of her small top to gain access to the soft skin underneath.  I wait for a lull in the conversation.

“Hey,” I say softly, stroking my finger along her jaw and crooking it under her chin.  I turn her face up to mine and press my lips against hers.  It’s gentle at first, but that doesn’t last long, and when I run my tongue along her soft lips, she opens for me easily.  Bill watches for a minute before getting up quietly and settling in close on my other side.  His arm slides around my shoulders and his fingertips glide down my bare arm.  I feel his lips on my shoulder, moving up to my neck and finding the sensitive spot he discovered earlier.

When I pull away from Becca’s mouth, he turns my head and seamlessly takes her place.  My lips are wet and already a bit sensitive from her sucking on them, and I know he can taste her in my mouth.  He’s a little rough and demanding, whereas she just offers herself up, and I love the contrast.

I never really turned away from Becca, and Bill’s sort of leaning across my body to get at my mouth.  I pull him over further and he has to brace himself with a hand on my thigh.  Then I break the kiss, and turn to Becca one more time, luring her close to me, before moving out of the way and urging the two of them together with a hand on each of their heads.  They go willingly, and I watch them start making out right in front of my face, growing steadily more turned on.  After a few long minutes, I whisper something in Becca’s ear and she groans into Bill’s mouth, nodding eagerly.  I elicit a similar reaction from him by reaching up to pull lightly on his hair. 

I tighten my grip until he’s forced back, and he whines a little in protest until I lean in and swallow the sound, probing his mouth for the familiar taste of my friend.  Becca’s hand sneaks under my shirt to play with my nipple and I moan softly.  I take Bill’s lip between my teeth, biting down hard enough to draw out a sexy little sound. 

“Stand up.” 

“What?”  He sounds a little dazed.

“Stand.  Up.”  My voice is low and commanding, and I know he’ll respond.  To drive the point in further, I reach down to squeeze his hard dick through his jeans.  He stands up quickly, and I push him back a step and slide meaningfully off the couch and onto my knees.  He lets out a little “Oh” of realization.

I work his belt buckle and the little row of buttons, and shuffle over when Becca settles on the floor, close by my side.  I work his jeans down his hips enough to pull his dick out, and she gasps audibly.

“Shit,” he whispers, and I look up at him, grinning.  While I’m distracted, Becca leans in and wraps her lips around the head of his cock.  I watch his face long enough to see his eyes roll back before joining her, licking along his shaft.  She keeps at it for a minute, clearly wanting to keep him in her mouth, to have him all for herself.  I can’t blame her; he’s got a great cock and I’ve already had my turn more than once, but she knows full well the point of this is to share.  Finally she pulls off and we lick and kiss all along his length, meeting at the crown to make out messily around him.  He’s got a hand on the back of each of our heads, gently holding us in place – as if we’d even think about stopping.

He’s not the first guy we’ve done this with, and I have a feeling he’s done it before, too, but that doesn’t make it any less hot.  When we stop to take off our shirts, we coordinate so that one of us is sucking him at all times.  I push his shirt up so I can look up at his sexy stomach while she’s taking her turn, and nip at his hip bone.  While I suck him in as deep as I can, she tilts her head down to lick his balls.  We’ve got him utterly at our mercy, cursing and gasping and making the most delicious little sounds.

When he comes, I pull off and stroke him through it, aiming so that he shoots onto Becca’s lovely tits.  I clean her up with my tongue, keeping enough in my mouth to share with her in a hot kiss.  Bill joins us on the floor while we make out, and Becca lets out a surprised cry when she feels his tongue on her chest, lapping up what little I missed.  As he sucks on her nipple, he reaches down her shorts to get her off with his talented fingers.  I swallow her shout when she comes less than a minute later.

After we get our clothes back on, we finish the joint and then it’s time for Bill to get back to his friend’s place.  Becca gives us some privacy to say goodbye. I thank him for a good night and for giving me everything I’d wanted tonight – and more – and he tells me to find him if I ever make it to one of their shows so we can hang out again.  Then he kisses me, long and slow, and I watch him walk away.  I can’t even blame him for the little strut in his step.

I loved my life on the ashram, love the part of myself that I discovered there.  But this is also part of who I am, and I realize now that the two don’t have to be mutually exclusive.  I’m grateful to Bill for giving this part of me such an awesome Welcome Home party, and I hope I’ll be able to see him again.

***

I do. 

I manage to get my hands on Warped Tour tickets a couple months later, and I make a point to see The Academy Is… even though it means missing out on My Chemical Romance…Okay, so maybe I watch the first half of the My Chem set before ducking out reluctantly, but who could blame me for that, really?  I mean seriously, _Gerard Way_.  Enough said.

I get Bill’s attention as they’re leaving, and he gives me a huge, gorgeous smile when he sees me.  He drags me backstage and gives me a disgustingly sweaty hug, which I accept without complaint.  Then we sneak off to the far end of the parking lot between the last two buses and he fucks me hard against the side of one of them, riding high on the post-show adrenaline rush.  After that, we make our way to his bus and he introduces me to the rest of his band, who it turns out are pretty cool guys.  We all hang out for a while, smoking up and playing video games.  Later, we go back to my hotel room and take a long, relaxing shower together, then proceed to have as much naughty, kinky sex as we can fit in before he has to get back to his bus.  It’s fucking filthy and absolutely wonderful.

Before he goes this time, I give him my email address.

It’s less than a week before I hear from him, and after that we stay in touch regularly.  We talk on the phone for hours, and he texts me all the time with the most random thoughts and stories about the crazy shit he gets up to on tour.  We actually start to become pretty good friends.  And of course, there’s the phone sex.  I tell him, in explicit detail, about my sexual exploits and fantasies while he jerks off furtively in his bunk or the bus bathroom.  If he’s got a hotel night, sometimes he manages to bribe whoever he’s rooming with to make themselves scarce for a while so we can Skype naked and get off together. 

We see each other when we can.  I go to shows when I can afford tickets, see him whenever he’s in my area, and even drive to Chicago a few times to stay with Becca while he’s home.  While they’re wrapping up recording on _Fast Times at Barrington High_ , I happen to be at the breaking point with my crazy roommate and bullshit job, and I just pack everything I can into my car and drive out of New York.  When I show up on Becca’s doorstep, she takes one look at the two suitcases I’m dragging and gives me a huge smile, and I live on her couch for the next month.  I spend a lot of time with her, of course, but we both know I probably wouldn’t be staying there so long if Bill wasn’t in town.  I see him every day, and stay at his and Tom’s place as often as I stay at hers.  I don’t go back to NYC until The Academy Is… leaves for their next tour.

Then in 2009, Bill desperately needs a break from the disastrous attempt at writing the new album, so he comes with me to visit my aunt and uncle in Nepal.  It has a pretty big effect on him.  After we get back, he cuts back a little on the drinking and partying.  He stops fucking groupies and starts calling me his girlfriend, and we see each other even more.

When The Academy Is… splits up, I stay in Chicago for a while and see him every day.  It’s not a happy time for him, but I listen when he needs to talk, hold him when he needs company, and give him whatever type of sex, pot, or liquor he asks for when he needs a distraction.  After a couple weeks, he says he can’t stand being in the city with so many people he doesn’t want to see and memories he can’t handle thinking about, so I take him to New York and he moves in with me while he struggles to get his head straight.  He starts writing again, working on solo stuff, and his mind slowly shifts back to a positive place – a lot more positive than it was before, actually.

At the end of 2012, his third EP is released.  We celebrate by taking a road trip to Chicago and going to the club where we first met.  When he leads me out the back door and fucks me on the balcony, I can’t help but think that was his intention all along.  My suspicion is confirmed when he pulls a little silver vial from his pocket.  I didn’t know he still had that thing; we haven’t even done coke in over a year.  But when he holds it out to me, I take it with a grin, my words from that first night echoing in my head.  _Why the hell not?_   Then I notice there’s something tied to the vial with a red ribbon.

It’s an engagement ring.  I stare at it, wide-eyed, for a long time, before I manage to look back up at him.  It’s even longer before I can find my voice to say yes.  His eyes light up and an enormous smile spreads across his face.

And _my god_ , that really is a beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is only the second story I've actually completed. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
